This wont make my parents proud
by noonewillbelieveyou
Summary: Mollie leaves her well to do family for a life of independence and soon danger. She is an artist who moved to Boston for a change. Now she is working and hanging out with Saints. Well..not the kind of Saints her parent's think. This is my first Boondock Saints fic so please leave feedback.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Boondock Saints fic. Please review, I would love some feedback. {I do not own Boondock Saints or any of the characters, I simply own my OC.} Now let's get on with the show.

My name is Mollie; I am 20 and starting a new life in a new city. I am leaving everything and everyone I know for a chance at…something new? Something alien to me? I grew up in a southern family but I always knew I was made for the North. But what could I do? My father is a cop and my mother is a teacher. My older brother Griffin is all American in college, my sister is graduating at the top of her class this year. And me? I am an artist. Yeah, I make my parents proud. I had to leave. I was the black sheep of the family. Now I am living in Boston and living next to a bar. Woo! Making the parents proud. But this isn't about my old life anymore. This is about what is happening now. How I am finally living the way I want to.

The day started as any other. It is mid-February and I am waking up to the sound of the popular radio station coming on my alarm clock. The sun is shining through my blinds, that really don't do much, and I am still laying it bed. It is 8 am and I need to get up and motivated. Today is the day I go job hunting. Believe it or not but the glorious life of an artist doesn't pay that much. So I drug myself out of bed, and searched through my new set of drawers provided by my new roomie, Cassidy. We met online and she needed a roommate, I needed a new start. Anyways, I pulled out some black tights, an oversized white v-neck, and a red plaid shirt. Pulling on my black boots I made my way out of my room. Cassidy was already up and making breakfast. This girl was beyond perfect. Her golden hair was always in a pony tail, her make up looks like a professional had done it, and she was an amazing cook. How is she not 900 lbs.?

"Looking for a job today Mollie?" She asked while still focused on the food.

"Yeah, I am slowly running out of the money I had brought from Florida. Do you think they hire non-Irish in this neighborhood? I don't want to have to buy a car." I said with a laugh.  
Before she could answer my stupid question a knock was at our door. Cassidy made her way to the door but I cut her off. I opened the door and moved my red hair out of the way, "Can I help you?" I asked to these two men at our door. Neither one of us had boyfriends so we usually didn't have men in our apartment.  
"Yeah, we are looking for uh," one of the men looked at me like I was the stranger at their door, "Uhmm, Is Cass here?" the other more scruffy one asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go get her…Who are you?" I ask cautiously.  
"I am Connor" The one man with shorter hair said, "And this ugly man is my brother Murphy. We are friends of Cassidy. Who are you?"  
"I am Mollie. Her new roommate." I ended up making eye contact with Murphy. And no he was not ugly. He has these blue eyes, that just…wow. That is all I can really say. I had never seen anyone so attractive. I caught myself staring a little bit before I could make a fool of myself, I came to and opened the door a little bit wider. "Come on in." And they did.  
Cassidy seemed to have jumped for joy when she saw them.  
"How have ya been my dear?" Connor asked her as he picked her up for a hug.  
You could just feel the accents in the room and here I am…  
"Cass, I'll pick up food on my way out. I'll be back in a few." I grabbed my black pea coat and closed the door behind me. Making my way down the stairs and putting on my sunglasses I am greeted by not just the bright sun and cold air but the younger brother, Murphy.  
"Wait up just a bit." He called out.  
"Murphy? Right? Done visiting already?"  
"Yeah, Connor is more of Cass's friend then I am. Between you and me, I think he's got a soft spot for 'er. So what are you doin' today?"  
"I am looking for a job. Know any places hiring?"  
"Well what can you do?" Murphy stopped for a moment.  
"Well…paint...uhm…piano and drink. Yup. Drink." I said with a laugh.  
Murphy held his arm out to the bar, "Well my dear, I think I know a place you can work. It doesn't pay much but you can drink and make some money. And see my face all you want." God, his smile was something else.  
"Alright, the bar." That will make my parents proud.  
We went in together and he was greeted like a saint there. Everyone knew him. This was going to be an interesting job.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since Mollie had gotten the job at McGinty's thanks to the younger Macmanus brother, Murphy. She had become accustomed to the many regulars who came into the bar on a nightly basis, the men who were chasing women in the bar, or the men chasing their problems with the bottle. But no one had caught her attention like the brothers had. They had been to her apartment at least 4 times this past week. Connor and Cassidy had been inseparable which gave plenty of reason for Murphy and Mollie to hang out. Mollie really didn't mind, she liked having people over at her place. The four of them spent more time in the apartment than anywhere else and they found themselves becoming closer as time went on. After work Mollie would come home, usually accompanied by the two brothers. And the boys would stay till about 3-4 am if they worked the next day.  
Now it is around 7pm and the four friends have been walking around Boston all day. There is really nothing to do when all your money goes to rent or bills, the stress of being an adult. If Mollie were still at home her parents would take care of her and everything she wanted she would have. But she knew it wasn't the life she wanted, or needed for that matter. Boston is where she needed to be. There was no explaining it but something in her gut told her, this is it. The hour passed and Mollie had to start get ready for work. While Cassidy was watching TV in the living room with the brothers, Mollie was in her room trying to find something to wear for work that she could make tips in but not get accosted by a drunken middle aged man.  
"Why is this so damn hard?" She groaned louder than she expected and all she heard from outside her door was three people laughing at her exasperation.  
Mollie grabbed an oversized shirt to cover herself up, opened her door and glared at the three in her living room. "Shut up." And she shut the door again.  
Back to square one.  
She decided on dark red maki skirt and a black tube top and tied her hair up in a bun on top of her head. At least it's warm in the bar; she could still wear her clothes from back home.  
"Finally, now you may marvel at my presence." The red head let out a small laugh. Thinking that no one was taking her seriously, she didn't notice that Murphy was marveling. He was completely taken by her beauty. She was so pale and her hair was so dark, nothing really compared to her.  
"If yer gonna stare brother at least don't drool" Connor called his brother out catching him staring at Mollie.  
Murphy shook his head snapping out of the almost hypnotic gaze. Wiping his chin to make sure he wasn't actually drooling.  
The girls just ignored the boys and were chatting in the bathroom as Mollie did her make up.  
"You know Mol, if you and Murphy wanna stay out later…you could."  
"Cassidy, are you trying to…" looking into the living room and then back at her roommate "Get it. I'll keep Murphy out late."  
As the girls kept giggling in the bathroom a phone rang and the brothers stood up, grabbing their jackets and Connor walked to Cassidy,  
"Sorry love, we have some work to do. I have to cancel tonight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand. Murphy looked at Mollie and nodded his head. Just like that the boys left and Cassidy looked heartbroken.  
"Another night Cas, it'll be fine." Mollie gave her a sympathetic look.  
"Mollie. There is something I think you should know…." Cassidy couldn't look her friend in the eye, "Have you heard of the Saints? They have been in the news recently. Well this past year. It's..." Before she could finish her sentence Mollie interrupted.  
"The Saints?! Like THE Saints. The murderous saints who go around killing mobsters and murders? No, that's not true. It can't be…You let them in our house?! What if we piss them off? Cassidy!"  
She didn't even wait for a response. Mollie just grabbed her jacket and went off to work. She wasn't going to believe someone like Murphy and Connor could live such double lives.  
Walking into the bar out of the cold February air and put her jacket on the coatrack. Tonight was going to be a long one.  
"Hey Doc." She greeted her employer behind the bar, took a shot, and began talking to the patrons who were at the bar.  
Everyone knew Mollie now. And everyone adored her.  
Outside the bar the Macmanus twins were talking to Cassidy who had to tell the twins that Mollie now knew of their livelihood. Murphy seemed more upset than his brother, he began pacing and running his hands through his hair.  
"What am I gonna tell her? Oh by the way dear I kill people? I didn't think you would mind." Murphy was stressed.  
The three walked into the bar and Murphy's eyes went straight to Mollie who was leaning against the bar talking to a patron, this made him uneasy. He didn't know why but her flirting with someone else made him excessively jealous. Connor grabbed his brothers arm and motioned to a booth in the back of the establishment, instead of their usual seats. This would be a good spot to explain to Mollie what was going on.  
The boys gave a nod to Doc who sent Mollie over with three beers and three shots. The boys usual order.  
"Hey Mol, can we talk?" Murphy stood when Mollie arrived at the table with the drinks.  
"I'm working Murphy. I can't really just stop." Mollie couldn't even look up. She was still taken by the idea of the guys she just let into her life were killers.  
The two walked back to the bar and Murphy didn't want to make a scene but he needed to talk to her. Normal Murphy wouldn't care what a girl thought of him. He could get any one at the drop of a hat but he really felt the need to explain to THIS girl.  
"Mollie please, I really want to talk to you about this."  
"Just take your 15 lass…Fuck…Shit." Doc said along with a few profanities all due to his Tourette's.  
She really didn't want to be alone with Murphy at the moment but she went along anyways. Murphy grabbed her coat off the rack and held the door for her as they made their way out into the dark cold air.  
"Mollie. I don't know where to start." The Irishman said in an apologetic tone.  
"Then let me start Murphy, You. And Connor. Are-" She looked around to make sure they were alone. "Killers, the saints." She said in a hushed tone. "Where do you even start at a job like that? I mean are you a part of the Irish mob? Is there an Irish mob?" So many questions but she wasn't even sure she wanted answers.  
Murphy lit a cigarette and took a long drag before he even thought of where to begin.  
"Okay, Mollie here's what happens. Connor and I, we get these jobs from a friend named Rocco. He knows all these creeps and just. Bad guys. No we aren't part of the mob." That made him laugh which didn't amuse Mollie. "I don't expect you to understand or even still want to see me after this but you needed to know. I care about you." He kept smoking more and more of his cigarette and pacing around her.  
"Murphy. I don't know what to say. I find out you are one of the most wanted man in the United States at the moment along with your brother. And you care about me? Is this a joke? So I won't spill your secret." In mid-sentence and her face turning red with anger Murphy dropped his cigarette and took her face in his hands. Then he kissed her like it was their last, because it could be if she pushed away. He moved one hand to the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. And his other hand on the small of her back.  
"Do you think I'm just sayin' that?" 


	3. Chapter 3

'Good Evening Boston, the date is now March 1 and it is a warm 41 degrees. Ha ha.' Mollie let out a groan and hit her snooze button on her radio clock. It has been exactly a week since she found out what Murphy and Connor actually do for a living, and since he had kissed her. She had avoided them and work for a bit. Needing to get away and try to grasp the idea in her head.  
(At the Macmanus brothers apartment)  
Murphy laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had already counted and followed the cracks in it. They all seem to meet somewhere in the end.  
"Connor, what am I gonna do? How could I have let a woman get to me?" Murphy was still upset that Mollie hadn't spoken to him. Cassidy had told them it would be best if the twins hadn't come over because Mollie needed space. Murphy kept replaying that night in his mind.  
After the kiss he stared down at Mollie she just looked shocked and didn't say anything. Had he made a mistake? But he hadn't, Mollie just looked straight still in disbelief and said, "Murphy, I…I can't right now."  
Right now.  
Those words rang in his ears like an alarm. Did she like him back? She must have if she said right now.  
"Murph! Quit thinkin' of that girl. It's time to go to work." Connor through his brothers duffle bag onto the bed.  
"The Russian's are back. Rocco called, they aren't happy and the Yakavetta family is retaliating. This maybe a way to take two birds out with one stone…or bullet." Connor thought he was funnier than he actually is.  
"Shut up Connor, let's go." The brothers grabbed their bags full of weapons.  
The brothers piled their things into the car, picked up Rocco, and were on their way to see the Russians.  
"Yakavetta's brother took over the family business. They just call him The Don. We have moved to their number one targets but the Russians ain't too far behind. Sooner or later they will both find out we have been hitting people on both sides and fuckin' both come after us." Rocco explained what was going on in the mafia, even though he was no longer in it he still had connections on the inside.  
Cautiously the group of armed men drove passed the church and into a back alley to park the car. Murphy slipped a smaller gun into his pant waist and Connor did the same. With their masks in their pockets the men walked down the road with their guns tucked into their coat pockets. Sunglasses on and cigarettes lit they were ready for war if need be.  
Approaching a rundown looking night club walking in a line one by one, Connor leading, they overheard the Russian boss talking to his men.  
"Сегодня мы заключили сделку. и я не горжусь этим, но мы должны получить эти святые из пути. Таким образом, мы будем работать с семьей Yakavetta пока их головы не почивать на моем обеденном столе." (Today we made a deal. and I am not proud of this but we need to get these Saints out of the way. So we will be working with the Yakavetta family until their heads rest on my dinner table.")  
Thanks to their mothers many years of enforced language study Connor and Murphy knew what they were in store for. And it was not good. Two of the strongest, most powerful mafia families are going to stop their feud if only for a moment to take out these guys. Connor motioned to put on their masks and readied his weapon. They turned off the safety and Connor kicked in the cracked door that he had been using to eavesdrop. All three surveyed the area and Rocco let out 3 little words. "All of them." Just like that they began shooting away, but not without retaliation. The Russians also had guns on them and while they were being shot down one by one. Bullets were flying everywhere and yells were being exchanged by one another. One man tried coming up behind Rocco but Murphy grabbed his knife from his boot leg and stabbed him in the back. He fell while gasping for air Rocco shot him in the head. One Russian was able to hit Murphy in the leg. His name was Andrei Chekov. He was Ivan's brother, one of the Macmanus's first kills. But he fell as well. The trio had succeeded but Murphy was hit. So Connor grabbed his brothers arm and helped him back to the car.  
Murphy couldn't go to the hospital and the police knew where they lived so they took him to the only place they knew he would be safe till they got back. Mollie's.  
Connor drove like crazy to their friends apartment and Rocco had tightened a belt around Murphy's thigh, as sort of a make shirt tourniquet.  
Carrying their hurt friend up the stairs, Connor banged on the door then just walked right in.  
Mollie was in her robe when the three entered her apartment.  
"What the Hell is going on?!" She shouted. Then she noticed Murphy. Her heart fell to her stomach. Her throat began to tighten and it felt as if she swallowed needles. Her friend had been shot. Her…Murphy had been shot.  
"Mollie, I'm sorry but we couldn't figure out where else to bring him. We need to get the bullet out of his leg then cauterize it. Do you have any tweezers?" Connor asked sounding urgent but Mollie was still staring. Her eyes started to well up and the Connor yelled at her, "MOLLIE! Rocco and I need to go as soon as possible. Do you have tweezers we can use?"  
"Sorry Connor. Yeah hold on." Mollie said with a stutter, what the fuck had happened? Rummaging through her make up box she found the tweezers and brought them to Connor.  
"Rocco go turn on the stove and put the iron on the burner. Mollie, I need a towel or something that he can bite on." She brought a towel from the bathroom and Connor motioned for her to sit behind Murphy with it so he couldn't move his body too much when Connor would get the bullet out.  
"Ready?" Connor asked looking at his brother, who had his hands over Mollies as he bit the towel. He shut his eyes and let out a muffled scream as Connor found the bullet and brought it out. Then Connor called Rocco over with the iron. "Alright boy-o, you know this is going to hurt like a bitch but we need to do this." He then pressed the iron to his brothers leg. Waiting till it would be cauterized properly and then he removed it. Murphy was panting from the pain, his hands still over Mollies. She rested her head on the back of his neck, relieved almost that he was going to be alright.

Connor put his forehead on his brothers and looked him in the eye, "We will be right back, I'm gonna leave you here for now. Mollie I hope that's okay." She nodded in agreement. It was time they talked anyways.  
Rocco and Connor left, and Mollie helped Murphy onto the couch where he could elevate his leg. She lifted the leg rest and sat next to him. Looking at his leg then back at his face to see his expression. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? I think we have some Tylenol…?" You could tell she was nervous. Murphy just looked at her and brought her in for a hug. "I missed you Mollie."  
Dammit, she thought, and she hugged him back. She missed him too, every part of this idiotic man who got himself shot. His eyes, his hair, and the way his mouth curled up on the sides when he said her name. Then she began to feel her throat tighten again and her eyes tear up. "I missed you too Murph." Murphy could tell she started to cry. "What's the matter love? I'm the one with a hole in his leg." He tried to make her laugh but it didn't work, she did let out a chuckle though.  
"Murphy, I can't stop thinking about that night and tonight, what if something worse had happened? We weren't even speaking and I feel like this is my fault. I don't know why. But Murphy…fuck. I care about you too." She had all these things she wanted to tell him. How she felt, why they hadn't spoken, and etc. But she found an easier way to tell him all these things. Looking at him in the eye, his bright blue eyes that turned her into putty, she bit her lip and kissed him. Taken by surprise Murphy started to kiss back and placed his hand on her the back of her neck. Mollie was never this impulsive back at home. She would never make the first move, would this be the first move? She thought. 'Why the hell am I thinking about this right now?'  
The two pulled apart and Mollie sat forward, biting her lip and an awkward feeling filled the air. Who was going to talk first?  
Murphy decided it would be him.  
"Sooo..that was…unexpected eh?"  
Mollie blushed so hard, she could feel her cheeks getting hot.  
"I'm sorry Murph. That was stupid of me," Realizing she was still in her robe, Mollie tried to cover herself up even more. "I need to go change. Heh, I'll be right back."  
She left Murphy on the couch and walked to her room, he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. What could he say, he had a thing for this girl. Mollie shut the door but it swung back with leaving a small crack. Just big enough for Murphy to see through.  
She dropped her robe.  
He looked away, but then looked back.  
He was actually conflicted on peeping, but he decided to look away, not before seeing a tattoo on her lower left hip.  
Murphy suddenly got very intrigued but this, but wouldn't ask her directly because then she would know he saw her.  
Mollie came out in a purple sundress. She wasn't leaving the apartment so it was fine to lounge in.  
Murphy ended up watching her walk back but staring at her hip. He really wanted to see that tattoo up close.  
But right now was not the time to start anything he couldn't finish because of his leg.  
The two ended up watching TV for the next few hours, Mollie tucked under Murphy's arm and his legs on top of hers.  
Mollie ended up falling asleep, not working tonight meant she could catch up on sleep. Her red hair fell into her face and her breath began to lessen. She was out like a light.  
That is until a knock came to the door. Murphy didn't want to wake her but the knocks got louder until it was almost like a pounding on the door. She popped up like a jack in the box and looked through the peep hole.  
"I don't know who it is…" She looked over at Murphy. "Can I help you?" She shouted through the door.  
The strangers said something she couldn't make out.  
"They are speaking a different language?" Mollie questioned to Murphy. "It sounds like….Russian?"  
Murphy's face went pale. "Get away from the door."


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter contains sexual assault scenarios. If you would like to skip over it I will indicate before it happens with a **.)  
«Откройте Санкт! Я знаю, ты там!" ("Open up Saint! I know you are in there!")  
Murphy limped towards the door; gun in hand, while pushing Mollie behind him. He looked through the peep hole to see just one man. But he knew more would come, if they weren't there already.  
Mollie grabbed Murphy's arm and whispered, "Just don't open the door Murphy. He can't get in." Her face showed she was afraid but she would never admit it to him. But Murphy felt the need to protect this girl. He stared at her face, memorizing every mark, every freckle, the way her eyes glimmered in the light, and how her mouth always looks so sad. With a swift motion he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Mollie brought her hands to his face placing them on his cheeks. Murphy pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.  
"Go to your room and lock the door. If anything happens, climb out the fire escape. Whatever happens do NOT open the door. Promise me you will run?" Murphy pulled a small knife from his pant waist and put it in her hand.  
"Murphy, no…please don't." Mollie pleaded.  
"Promise me Moll." He repeated sternly.  
Mollie nodded in agreement. Though she didn't want to. She didn't want him to open the door. She didn't want any of this. All she did want was for Murphy to be okay and not in the business of murdering people. Evil people. But people nonetheless.  
"Go now." He motioned to the room and Mollie listened, before she shut the door she turned back to him. As he opened the door, she shut hers.  
She sat with her back against the door and she heard a gunshot.  
Mollie placed her hands over her mouth trying to not scream. Her heart was going a mile a minute and her eyes began to fill with tears. But she couldn't open the door. She was too scared. But she had promised Murphy. After the gunshot it got quiet. Trying to silence her crying she bit her knuckle.  
Still on the floor Mollie laid on her stomach to see under the door. There wasn't enough space to see the man in her apartment but she could see shadows and he was coming towards her door. Frozen with fear, she couldn't move. Slightly shaking and still biting her knuckle, Mollie realized the door. It wasn't locked.  
'Fuck' she thought to herself. The lock makes a click noise. If she even wanted to lock it he would know.  
So she quietly and slowly got to her feet. And walked backwards to her window, always facing the door. When her hands were on the sill she timidly opened the window. The man was at her door now.  
"О, красивая девушка. Я знаю, ты здесь. Вы очень очень красивая. Выходи, где бы Вы не находились моя дорогая. Вы не хотите, чтобы ваш маленький друг, чтобы пораниться теперь не так ли?" ("Oh pretty girl. I know you are here. You are very very pretty. Come out where ever you are my dear. You wouldn't want your little boyfriend to get hurt now would you?")  
Mollie's heart stopped. Murphy had been shot again. She didn't know. But she promised him she would run. With a heavy heart she grabbed her bag and crossed it over her body.  
She had one leg out when the man entered her room. They both just stared at each other for a second before he lunged for her. Mollie quickly escaped.  
It was in the forties and she is in a sundress. She began slowing down and a mix of hot tears and cold wind was stinging her face.  
Stopping to catch up with her breath and see if she was still being followed, Mollie opened the knife Murphy had given her. It was a small pocket knife but it was sharp.  
As people walked passed they didn't notice the knife, they noticed the crying girl on the side of a building in a thin purple dress.  
Mollie needed to get inside now, she was slowly numbing and turning blue. Cautiously she walked into McGintys. Doc as usual was cleaning glasses behind the bar, talking to himself it looked like. But of course that was Doc.  
"Doc, you aren't going to believe what the hell just happened in my apartment." Mollie started talking to her boss, finally feeling safe. She hung her bag up behind the bar and went to grab a rag from the kitchen in the back.

Walking through the double doors, she looked up and dropped the rag. There was the Russian from her apartment. Guns pointed at her and Doc, there was at least 6 men here.  
Paralyzed with fear Mollie just stood at the doors, too scared to run away. The man from her apartment approached her. Still aiming the gun at her head he ran his hand down her hair and moving with the curve of her face.  
"My name is Andrei Chekov. You should not have run from me." He grabbed her by the back of the head, tangling his fist in her hair. This made Mollie let out a whimper. Andrei brought his face close to Mollies and took a deep inhale of her scent. Her hair smelled of honeysuckle.  
"Why is such a pretty girl associating herself with these ugly men who call themselves the saints?" He dragged her by her hair towards his men. "Don't you men think she is pretty?" This was making Mollie more and more on edge. Her skin began to crawl and her throat began to burn. She wanted to scream and cry but it wouldn't come out.

Andrei through Mollie to the floor and she landed at the feet of his men, fear was flowing through her veins but she would not show it, not to these men.  
"You look good on the floor. The saints slut is where she belongs. Tell us dear, who do you fuck first? Or do the double team you?"  
Mollie then blacked out, she didn't know how she ended up on top of Andrei but she knew she wouldn't stop hitting him. Punch after punch after punch. Over and over, his nose may have been broken if she continued but one of his men pulled her off of him. Andrei got up and wiped the blood from his face.  
He kicked Mollie, while she was on the ground.  
"You stupid cunt", he snapped his fingers and two of his men picked Mollie up, holding her by her upper arms. Andrei then slapped Mollie across the face. The two men holding Mollie up squeezed their grip on her. She let out a grunt of pain.  
Andrei then motion to his other men, they had to be well over 6 feet tall and looked like they should be in a classic mafia movie, as Mollie watched they brought in the Macmanus brothers.  
"Get off of us you fuckin pussies"  
Mollie's heart jumped, Murphy was okay. And Connor too.  
"What the fuck Mollie?!" Murphy noticed the girl beaten and being held hostage by these two overgrown men. He tried to go to her but the man holding his arm wouldn't give leeway.  
"Let her go yeah? This isn't her fight." Connor tried to plead with Andrei.  
"You see boys, I could let your whore go but I won't. Why not let my men have their way with her? After all their wives are still in Russia." Andrei mocked the boys and Mollie.  
"NO!" Murphy let out a cry and punched the man holding him. He tried to run to Mollie but before he reached her he stopped dead in his tracks. One of the men holding her lifted a gun to her head.  
"No no no Mr. Saint. I wouldn't do that. You see my boss wants you dead. And your bitch almost broke my nose. So she needs to be punished too." That being said he walked closer to Murphy, "If you move she is dead, if you try to kill me she is dead, if you try to save her, well you both are dead."  
Mollie couldn't even look Murphy in the eye. This isn't how she imagined her life in Boston being like.  
She bit her lip and shut her eyes, she wanted to disappear. Not ready for what was about to happen.  
Andrei grabbed a knife from behind the bar and walked to Mollie.

Now her heart seemed to have just stopped, her eyes grew large, fear of the unknown.  
Andrei leaned close and whispered in her ear. His hot breath against her cold skin made her back arch and his words made her turn her face in disgust. She then did something very bold and very stupid. She spit in his face. This made Andrei very angry but he wiped it off like it was no big deal. Murphy was brought to his knees and held there at gunpoint, forced to watch this man pistol wipe Mollie in the face. Along with calling her obscene names.  
Andrei then took the knife and cut one of her dress straps. "Sluts don't wear this much clothing dear, don't you know that?" Gliding the knife down her shoulder. The strap fell exposing part of her black strapless bra, Andrei then cut the other and the down the rest of her dress, as it fell Mollie began crying. Silently but he had noticed. The brothers did too.  
"What a pretty, pretty girl." Andrei sneered at Mollie.  
There she was exposed in the bar. In nothing but a bra and thong, that didn't last long. He removed her bra and threw it at his men who made the face that they had never seen a bra or breasts before.  
She could feel all the men's eyes on her.  
Andrei turned towards the brothers and motioned for his men to bring them closer. With a jerk of their arms the brothers were up.  
Being brought closer to Mollie and Andrei, "I see why you share her Saints, she is quite nice to look at. I can't wait to be inside her. And when I am down my men will take they turn's with her. And then we will kill her."  
That was all he said.


End file.
